Horror House Madness
by Purplish
Summary: What happens when you put the Hokage Team in a haunted house? Well, Fuuko gets terrified, Yanagi gets a personality switch, and Ganko suspects that the little girl is behind it all...[ToFuu, with side KaoruGanko]
1. Recca's Blunder, Fuuko's Hysteria

"Recca-niichan! Admit it! You've gotten us lost!" Kaoru accused. Everyone turned to Recca, to see how he would manage to get out of this one.

"Of course not! I know perfectly where we are!! We're... we're at... give me a sec... let me see..." Recca stuttered.

Fuuko, _very_ agitated, aimed a dart straight at Recca's head, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Are we, or are we not, lost?"

Recca looked at the dart. It didn't scare him as he could easily avoid it. Only when he sensed Domon, Tokiya and Kaoru behind him, preventing him from moving away, did he start swallowing nervously. "Ok, fine, we're lost." He sighed out.

At his reply, the gang sighed and grumbled. Yanagi, being a sweetheart, comforted her ninja. "That's ok Recca-kun; we'll get out of here." Her sweet smile gave Recca back all his enthusiasm.

The group, following Recca's lead, soon found themselves deeper into the forest than they were before. They were surrounded by trees and fog. The fog was turning thicker. In fact, the only way they could keep together, were by the grumbles of Fuuko.

"First he brings us on a picnic in a forest, then he loses his way out of the forest and now, we are stuck in the goddamn forest! All because of this maniac... wait till we get out... I'll kill him... I'll kill him... I'll kill him..."

She stopped when she noticed that they had somehow, miraculously; incredibly; astoundingly, found their way out of the forest. The group cheered in delight until Tokiya pointed out that they were still lost. That's when Domon spotted the mansion_ way_ ahead of them. Recca, in a bout of intelligence, decided to stay the night there.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, Recca was stopped by his Hime. "Recca-kun, I have a bad feeling about this. Ano, this mansion is really old... and it looks scary," she whimpered.

"Don't worry, Hime! I'll protect you! I'm sure everyone else will too!" Recca grinned. Assured that she would be safe, Yanagi finally nodded in agreement.

Before knocking on the door, Recca looked at his friends, for affirmation. They all looked tired, and annoyed. All except for one. Who stood right at the back. And kept on looking over her shoulder, as if expecting something to pop up behind her. She looked terrified.

"Fuuko... you alright?" Recca asked concerned. Everyone else turned to look at her. They hadn't noticed that the usual non-stoppable chattering monkey had actually gone silent. They had all been too eager to leave the cold and the mist. She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. "Fuuko-neechan, what's wrong?" Ganko asked her, face full of worry.

"I'm... not... entering... this place!!!!!!" she wailed.

"Nani?! Why not?!" Tokiya asked.

"Cause it's probably dark... and old... and scary-looking... and dark!!!!" she screeched again.

Recca looked at Fuuko in surprise. Wondering why she was acting so weird, that's when it hit him. With a sly smile, he asked, "Fuuko...are you telling me that you are afraid of the dark....?"

"N..no!"

"Then what's the fuss? Let's go in already!" He continued.

"Iie!! No!! Ok!! I'm afraid!!There!!!Please, please, please don't go in!!!" she yelped.

Her reply was laughter from Recca, Kaoru and Domon. Even Tokiya was smirking at her in satisfaction. The great and mighty Fuuko, who faced every opponent bravely and fiercely, scared of the dark? It was too much!

Just as the quartet were about to tease her, the door creaked opened, to reveal a little girl, no less than eight years old.

"Hello! Are you all here to stay the night?" the little girl asked cheerfully. She had on a yellow long-sleeved dress, her black hair was let down, and her chocolate eyes sparkled with delight... and mischief.

"... Yes. Would you please allow us to stay for the night? We have apparently lost our way, and can't seem to find our way back. We're hoping that we would have better luck if we find our way tomorrow morning instead." Yanagi said politely.

"Sure! Come in," the little girl said, pulling open the door wider, and stepping aside allowing them to enter. Yanagi stepped in, followed by Domon, Kaoru and Tokiya. Recca and Ganko had to drag in a howling, struggling Fuuko.

The little girl watched them in amusement, as Yanagi helped to drag in Fuuko, who was desperately clutching the side of the door to prevent them from pulling her in. In the end, Tokiya lost all his patience and lifted her up and carried her into the mansion.

"Mi-chan! Put me down!! Put me down!!" she screamed. But his grip only got tighter.

"You are lucky I didn't bring ensui or you'll be dead. _Behave_ monkey and stop embarrassing us!" he muttered to her before letting her down. At which, seeing a way to get out of the house, quickly scrambled towards the exit, only to be pulled back by Recca.

"Alright! Follow me!" the girl said, leading the gang deeper into the house, towards their awaiting doom.


	2. Room Problems

"My name is Fuyu." The little girl said cheerfully as they walked deeper into the house. Yanagi remembered that they had not introduced themselves.

"My name is Sakoshita Yanagi." Yanagi said politely before being cut off by Kaoru.

"Yeah, and mine is Koganei Kaoru! The small little blonde arguing with the bloated pig over there is Morikawa Ganko, and the bloated pig is Ishijima Domon. The tall guy with the silver-grey hair is Mikagami Tokiya. Hanabishi Recca is the one dragging the hysterical girl, who is Kirisawa Fuuko." Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he looked back, and found himself face to face with Domon's fist.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BLOATED PIG?!!**"

And so, a new argument began.

The deeper they walked in, the darker it got. Yanagi was peering around, glancing for any other people staying in the house. Domon was busy arguing with Kaoru, while Ganko was randomly stating about how she missed Kondo, who, was left behind with everyone's madougu. Yanagi had insisted that they did not bring their elemental weapons as she wanted a normal picnic without anyone fighting.

Everyone had half-heartedly agreed, since they were so attached to their psychic devices. Yanagi had taken all their madougus and had hidden it somewhere, promising to return it back later.

Tokiya was observing his surroundings. The house looked like it was going to break down at any moment. There seemed to be no other occupants in the house. So did the little girl live all by herself? And there was this strange aura surrounding the house. A thousand and one questions were forming in his head.

Recca was right at the back of the group, pushing Fuuko forwards. So far, she had been, pulled, carried and dragged along the way. It seemed that she was really terrified of the dark. Why? No one in the Hokage knew. Not even Recca.

Currently, Fuuko was using her legs to prevent from moving forward. Recca was really frustrated. She was struggling to get away as if she would be slaughtered if she moved a step forward.

Finally, much to Recca's relief, they had reached their rooms.

His relief didn't last long.

On each side of the hallway, there were three rooms each. Recca noted this, and a question formed his head.

"Hey Fuyu! There're only 6 rooms and we got 7 people here with us, so where's the last one going to sleep?"

At his question, Fuyu grinned wider.

"Actually, there're only 5 rooms. The first room on my right cannot be used." Fuyu replied, before getting cut off by Ganko.

"Why can't the room be used?"

"That, is a long story, which you all don't have to know."

At her response, Ganko pouted and Tokiya lifted an eyebrow. To him, things were getting stranger and stranger.

Before she could be questioned any further, Fuyu quickly continued.

"Like I was saying, there are only 5 rooms that can be used. The guys are to sleep in the room on my left, and the girls, on my right."

Fuyu stepped forward towards the first room on the left. "Domon, your room."

Taking a step forward, towards the next room, she said "Recca, this is your room." Turning to Yanagi, she continued, "And, your room is opposite his."

Taking another step forward, she looked at Kaoru, "Your room." And nodded towards the room opposite his, signaling Ganko her room.

Domon suddenly noticed that his beloved Fuuko, who had all this while, been keeping quiet and whimpering slightly, had not been appointed a room. He was just about to ask his question when Yanagi beat him to it.

"Fuyu-chan, where are Fuuko-san and Mikagami-sempai going to sleep?"

Fuyu glanced at Fuuko and Tokiya, the smile on her slightly bigger as she looked at Fuuko.

"Oh yes. They, have separate rooms from this hallway. It's just a few distance of walking to get there."

Upon hearing this, Fuuko broke out of her trance.

"**NANI?!!!!?!?!! SEPARATE ROOMS?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??! AWAY FROM THE REST!?!?!???!??!!?!? ALONE?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!--**"

"Don't worry Fuuko-san; I'm sure you'll like your room."

"But—But— Can't I share a room?!? With Ganko, or Yanagi, even Domon! _Please??!??!_" Fuuko pleaded.

"Do not worry Fuuko-san. I am very sure that you'll love your room. In fact, _I know_ that you'll simply adore it!" Fuyu said cheerfully walking deeper into the hallway.

Fuuko held on to Yanagi refusing to let go, which in the end, left her being carried down the hallway by Tokiya.

"Supper is at 8! So don't be late!" Fuyu reminded them before leaving, with Tokiya and a struggling female in his arms.

Meanwhile, the other Hokage members were busy with their own hysterical comrade.

Domon that is, who was wailing that his '_precious little baby was going off without him and he was going after her so that Mikagami would not steal her away_'.

Recca finally getting fed up of dealing with too many frenzied people, knocked Domon out. He pulled the overgrown pig into his room, before going into his own room.


	3. Suzuki Yukiko

Fuuko glanced at her surroundings nervously. It was getting darker with each step they took. Tokiya had put her down after she agreed to stop running away or acting like a child. So far, they had been following Fuyu deeper into the hallway and up a small flight of stairs.

Finally, they reached their rooms. The two rooms were opposite each other. The oak wood doors looked old and worn out, yet still elegant. The doors had a delicate pattern engraved on them. '_I wonder how the room will look like..._' Fuuko thought to herself, her fear temporarily forgotten. Fuyu turned around to speak with them.

"Mikagami-san, your room is on the left, and Fuuko-san, yours on the right. I hope you will like your rooms and enjoy your stay. I shall see you later at the dining hall."

The eight-year old girl then left quietly. Tokiya and Fuuko didn't hear her snickering softly as they entered their rooms.

Fuuko gave a small gasp as she opened the oak door and found herself in an antique, yet lovely-looking room. She turned around to see Tokiya's reaction to his room, but saw that the ice-boy had already entered his room and closed the door firmly behind him.

"Oh well..." Fuuko muttered before stepping into her room and out of the dark corridor.

Tokiya looked around his room. '_Not bad for a place that looks like it would break down any moment._' He thought to himself.

Fuuko explored the room to her heart's content. The room was nicely furnished with a noble bed, a maple bedside table, and a large closet filled with dresses (much to her annoyance and distaste). The dresses were pretty old, except for 2 or 3 or them that seemed to be brand new and exactly her size. As a source of entertainment, there was a bookshelf filled with plenty of sappy love stories.

However, what attracted Fuuko the most was the mirror on the wall that was located right in front her bed. Portraits of a beautiful lady were on each side of the mirror. Fuuko walked over and observed them further.

The woman was lovely indeed. She had high cheekbones, a creamy complexion, silky brown hair, a pert nose, full red lips and startling blue eyes that resembled Fuuko's own sapphire orbs. The woman reminded Fuuko of her own mother. The resemblance was strikingly similar, except that her mother had black hair.

The first picture featured the woman with a sad smile on her face, her eyes hiding something. The second picture was not much different except that this time, the woman was grim. Again, her eyes seemed to withhold a secret that only she knew.

Fuuko turned her attention to the mirror in the center. The glass reflected her reflection as she gazed in awe at the complicated designs on the rim of the mirror. The rim, made out of what seemed as silver, was carved with motifs of different flowers.

She spotted some words engraved at the bottom of the mirror. Peering closely, squinting her eyes a bit, Fuuko finally managed to make out the fading words.

"Suzuki Yukiko" she said softly.

Fuuko looked up. _Suzuk_i, wasn't that her mother's maiden name? Suzuki Yukiko... it sounded so familiar to her... where did she hear it from?

"Suzuki Yukiko... Suzuki Yukiko... where have I heard that name before?" Fuuko kept murmuring to herself, willing herself to remember. Exasperated, she gave up and looked at the portraits.

"Well one thing is certain, the woman in the portraits must be Suzuki Yukiko..."

Fuuko could hear some rustling behind her. She turned around to find nothing. '_My imagination's working up again.'_

As her exhaustion waved over her, she jumped onto her bed and snuggled under the covers. "There's still some time left..." she mumbled before falling asleep.

Sometime later, Tokiya stood outside her room, poised to knock on her door. Thinking twice, he decided not to and continued his way to the dining hall to meet up with the rest of monkey horde.

Fuuko woke up suddenly, gasping for breath from her weird dream.

A woman, a few years older than herself, was beckoning her towards a hallway. As she followed, the walls around her became narrower and narrower till she had to squeeze her way through to reach the small door at the end.

She noticed right away that this room was different from the rest. It was bright, and did not have a strange aura; in fact, it was probably the most cheery room she had been in since she had stepped into the mansion. The woman was already lounging on her red silk couch. She had sat beside the woman and received a warm smile.

Before she could start a conversation with the woman, the woman silently shrieked in fear, her mouth open in a soundless scream, as a rough looking man stormed in. He was angry, his face was red, purple almost. His green eyes blazing with hatred.

He grabbed the woman and started hitting her. Fuuko found herself unable to move. She watched in horror.

Unexpectedly, he hurled the woman at _the_ mirror. As her head hit the surface of the shiny glass, it cracked into pieces. The man immediately loosened his grip on her.

Fuuko swore that the woman seemed to be begging her for help as she bled on the floor, the pieces of glass lying around her.

It had seemed all real. Finally, she realized why the woman looked so familiar. It was Suzuki Yukiko! Fuuko's head turned towards the portraits, as if asking the lady in them to answer all the questions forming in her head.

Sighing, Fuuko got up to meet the rest in the dining hall. She was surprised to find that her watch had stopped at 7.22. '_That's when I fell asleep!_'

Never the less, Fuuko rushed out of the room trying to find her way to the dining hall, hoping that she was not too late for supper. What she did not know was that she had been sleeping for nearly five hours, therefore, it was already past midnight, and she was walking around the house alone in the dark.


	4. The Cause of Fear

Ganko heard someone shuffling pass her room. She hadn't really fallen asleep since she was still worried about Fuuko. Her nee-chan _NEVER_ turned down food. So why didn't she turn up for supper? They had waited for a long time for her. 10 minutes was a new record in the Hokage monkey horde for waiting before eating.

Curious as she was, Ganko walked over slowly towards the door and slowly opened it. No one was out there. Feeling braver, Ganko stepped out to see a slim, petite girl in a rather ancient looking dress, walking into the darkness of the hallway.

_'Was that purple hair or brown hair?_'

Ganko marched over to the room opposite hers. Bursting in, she grabbed the collar of the sleeping person and shook hard. When the sleeper moaned and shifted back to sleep, Ganko tried another tactic.

"**KAORU WAKE UP, YOU LAZY PIG!**"

Kaoru shot up in shock, hitting Ganko's forehead. His ears still ringing from the extremely loud wake-up call that Ganko had nicely given him. He gave her a glare after the ringing stopped.

"What?"

"I need you to follow me."

"Why?"

"I thought I saw somebody."

"Who?"

"Fuuko-neechan."

"Where?"

"Outside my bedroom."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Oh."

He went back to sleep. Ganko turned to a lovely shade of red. Focusing her anger on just one part, her voice box, she pulled Kaoru's ear hard, took a deep breath, and yelled again.

For the second time in less than 5 minutes, his ears were ringing again. Louder this time. Deciding not to risk going deaf, he humbly followed Ganko out the room and down the hallway.

* * *

Tokiya sat up in bed. He had a funny feeling in his chest. Something was wrong and he knew it. He felt it. '_And it probably has to do with that monkey_...'

He walked out of his room and into Fuuko's room to check on her. Only after making sure his hair was absolutely perfect.

* * *

Fuuko was lost and frustrated. However, her frustration was driven away by another emotion. Fear. She had been walking around in the dark for the past half-an-hour. After deciding to take an unexpected turn, she found herself walking down empty hallways.

"Damn this darkness!"

Fuuko yelled in exasperation and anger. She didn't like feeling scared. _'Fear'_ was not a word used to describe Fuuko Kirisawa. Fearless, yes. Fearful, no.

She wasn't always scared of the dark. In fact, she used to love running around in the dark when she was younger. Yet ever since that blasted incident, where she had been stuck in that dark void of Magensha, she didn't dare go into the dark.

Especially alone.

She shuddered inwardly at the thought of being in the void again, seeing the skeletons and pieces of flesh floating around her. Sure, she freaked out at first, and pushed out the feeling. But eventually, she realized that she was truly afraid when she couldn't even stay in her house during a blackout.

However, this time was an exception, she was hungry. As if reading her thoughts, her stomach growled instinctively. Fuuko patted her stomach sympathetically.

"Yes, yes. I'll feed you. Just wait, alright?"

She turned around another corridor to find herself face-to-face with herself. A strangled cry left her throat.

* * *

Throughout the mansion, a shriek could be heard echoing of the walls. Kaoru and Ganko quickly tried to decipher where it had come from before running off into the darkness. Tokiya fastened his pace.

Yanagi looked up from the toilet bowl, where she had been busy puking out everything she had eaten earlier that day. She felt another wave of nausea hit her and bend her head over again.

Meanwhile, Recca and Domon were in dream worlds of their own, where girls were throwing themselves at them and where there were mounds of food and _sake_ that seemed to be endless.


	5. We're Related!

Mouth agape, Fuuko stared at her look-alike. Her 'twin' stepped closer towards her. Fuuko wanted to run. Every part of her brain was screaming at her to run away, but her heart and legs said no. Upon closer inspection of the woman, she realized that the woman was not identical to her. In fact, there were big gaps in differences that made Fuuko wonder how she had managed to think that the woman was herself.

The woman had brown hair. Long brown hair. Her face features were quite different from Fuuko's. Daintier. The woman was slightly taller. As the woman neared her, Fuuko couldn't help feeling the fear rising in her. It was so weird. She sensed something was not right with this person, something not human, yet, she could not help feeling intrigued at the same time. And the lady looked very familiar.

The woman looked up straightly now and Fuuko was able to see the reason behind why the woman was familiar. Why she had thought she had looked at herself. The woman's striking cobalt eyes brought it all down to one name. Yukiko.

The woman lifted up a hand and slowly raised it to Fuuko's face. She softly stroked the right cheek. Fuuko felt a cold wave splash over her entire body. No living person could possibly be this cold. Oh, right! Yukiko was dead.

As if finally realizing it, Fuuko looked up into Yukiko's pretty face and whispered three words. "You're a ghost."

Yanagi stood up from her position on the floor. She had no reasons for why she had been throwing up for the last half an hour. It had been so horrible. But she felt better now. Much better. Walking out of her bathroom, she felt bored. She was certainly not sleepy. What could she do? Striding out of her room and into Recca's, she woke him up. She wanted to boss around, and who better than her devoted ninja?

Tokiya was agitated. He felt an aura surrounding the house that was not good. Not good at all. Sinister and evil. Like it was chasing after someone. Tokiya walked faster, in attempt of getting the feeling away from him.

Obviously, something was wrong with the house. Moving past a room, he heard muffled footsteps. He went over closer to the door, grasping the knob, he twisted it and tried to push it forward, to open the door. But it didn't budge. The door was locked. Fuuko was inside and he couldn't get in. Standing in his way was the door. He vowed to get in, to get to her and save her.

Ganko was furious. She had been walking in circles for the past few minutes. Again, she passed by her room. Giving out a strangle scream of exasperation, she turned to Kaoru.

Kaoru, who had been noticing that Ganko was getting into one of her temper fits, had kept quiet and cautious. However, he couldn't stop the frequent yawns that kept escaping from his mouth. Too bad his newest one was caught by Ganko.

Ganko turned red, for the fourth time that night, seeing Kaoru looking bored and tired. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she pulled him with all the strength a 14-year-old girl could muster and yelled in his face again. "Be serious will you?!! I'm struggling here and you just follow me like you don't care---"

Kaoru, getting fed up of hearing her yelling, did the only thing that seemed right to him. Holding her arms firmly, he leaned forward and shut her up with his mouth. He could feel her stiffen then relax. He pulled away, awaiting for the coming question.

Ganko was stunned. She was angry, yet joy was running through her body. Had she been waiting for that. Looking straight into his now bright eyes, she asked him. "Why did you kiss me?"

Her reply was short and simple. "Because I love you."

Fuuko was now in a room. Which room, she didn't know. Not that she really cared. Her focus was on the room. Yukiko was gliding around, pointing at various items. She was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't talk. Yukiko had led her from the hallway to the room. The door was already open when they had arrived. The moment she stepped in, it had slammed shut and refused to budge.

Yukiko took out a photo. It was an old photo. It was crinkled and the picture was fading off. But you could still see that the photo was of a small baby. A very cute baby with big blue eyes, and brown hair. At the corner of the picture, there was a name scribbled on it. '_Aki Suzuki_' it said. Then Yukiko shoved another picture into Fuuko's hands. Another photo of a baby. The picture was newer and the baby was different. The baby had azure eyes too. However, instead of the auburn hair she had expected, it had black hair instead.

Fuuko gazed at the picture. One look and she knew who it was. But why did Yukiko have it? "Where did you get this?" she asked Yukiko. Yukiko smiled fondly at the photo. Looking at Fuuko, she mouthed out the words. "Your granddaughter?!!" Fuuko yelled out. Yukiko nodded happily.

Fuuko stared at her. That couldn't be...her mother couldn't be Yukiko's granddaughter. Heck! They couldn't even be related! She turned over the photo. Another set of scribbled words caught her attention. '_Sayoko Suzuki'_.

Recca woke up from his lovely dream to see his lovely princess in front of him. He smiled lovingly at her, only getting a smirk back from her. He noticed he was wet, and Yanagi had a glass in her hand.

"About time you woke up, you pig! Can't you hear me when I called you to wake up?" Yanagi said. Recca stared at her, dumbfounded. "What?! Can you stop gawking? It makes you look more dumb than you already are."

"Hi...me?" Recca asked nervously. Yanagi scowled at him. "Will you stop calling me 'Hime'?! It's so damn embarrassing! How would you like it if I went around calling you 'Ninja-sama' in front of crowds of people? Call me by my name, Yanagi! It's not so hard. **Ya**-**na**-**gi**!" Yanagi yelled. Recca just looked at his once shy, calm, patient, polite girlfriend. She definitely wasn't any of that right now.


	6. Fumes of Black

"Why are you showing me all these anyway?" Fuuko asked, picture still clutched in her fist.

Yukiko didn't answer. She was looking straight ahead, as if she was expecting someone.

"What? What is it?" Fuuko questioned, turning around to see what was there. Looking back, she realized that Yukiko didn't have the same contented expression she had a few minutes ago, it was more of a fearful one now.

Fuuko opened her mouth to speak again, only to find Yukiko vanishing away.

"Wait!" Fuuko said desperately. She had more questions to ask! A low rumble caused her to look behind, and she realized that the whole room was trembling. Because of the rumble, or by terror, she didn't know, but she was sure she was going to find out.

Ganko was trailing after the white smoke she had seen. It wasn't actually smoke but a mist of some sort. Nevertheless, it didn't really matter now; she just had to follow it. Kaoru was behind her, wide awake and alert.

Something wasn't right in this house and with people missing; the both wanted nothing more than to get out.

Ganko noticed that they had finally stopped retracing the same path and could see a small opened trap door in front. Before Ganko could touch the lid, it slammed shut and promptly locked in place.

"You can't go in there," said the mocking voice of the little eight-year old girl.

Recca was running, running towards Domon's room for safety. Safety from the demanding princess of his.

"You come back this instant! If you can't treat me right now, how can I expect you to treat me well when we're married?!"

Recca banged the door shut, sliding down against it, panting heavily. He never realized that the rooms were so far apart before.

Getting up, he proceeded to wake Domon up. A task that he did not ask for.

Domon was covered with a blanket, looking all snug. He was drooling and murmuring out words. And he was cuddling his pillow very tightly.

Recca, a bit envious that he could sleep so well, kicked him hard in the head.

Domon shot up in his bed, clutching his head and shrieking like a girl.

"About time you woke up! You have got to help me, Yanagi's after me!" Recca appealed.

Domon, fed up at being interrupted in his fantasy dream, picked Recca up, and threw him out the door, back outside.

Recca looked up, cowering in fear.

"We're going to have a talk, a _very_ long talk."

Tokiya was fiddling with the door knob when the back hairs on his neck started to stand. He stopped immediately, and turned around, only to find himself swarmed in black fumes.

Fuuko found herself staring at a figure of a man, made out of black smoke.

"Where is she?" he asked, voice rough and scratchy.

"Where is who?" Fuuko asked, a slight tremble in her voice that went unnoticed.

"Don't be insolent! Where is she?"

"I don't know who you are talking about!"

"Stop lying!" the man bellowed, before sailing right through her.


	7. Corridor Circles

**A/n: Dedicated to- ****icy-pretear01, crimson jerk, Asphodel Oakburt, unDeniabLyeViL and Alpha Draconis1.**

Fuyu grinned at the two of them. Ganko was still trying to pull the lid open, though she knew that it was locked.

"How did you get here without getting lost? I mean... we were in circles for ages!" Kaoru asked, astonished that there was a way not to get lost.

Ganko scowled at his idiotic question while Fuyu smiled wider.

"I've been living in this house for years! Ever since I was old enough to take care of myself, I've been taking care of my master. He doesn't want you here, he wants her, and I can't let you in," the young girl said.

"I'm his trusted servant," she added as an after-thought, in the same sickeningly innocent voice.

"And I have to get rid of you."

"......and you have to take me on more dates. And expensive ones mind you! Not those cheap walks in the park types! And I want that bracelet I showed you. And I want it fast! And when are you going to propose! And make sure that the ring has to be at least 10 karats! And I want a nice, big house. No, a mansion! And I want you to get a job! And it has to have a very high wage! And...."

Recca was dazed. It was bad enough that he had to endure Yanagi's countless shoves, but to have to listen to her complaining, it was like having Ganko's toy fox all over again!

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!!" Yanagi yelled.

"Yes!" he replied, exasperated.

"Are you being rude?!!"

Recca groaned, wondering what he had certainly done to deserve this.

Domon, who was trying very hard to fall back asleep, was getting agitated. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep! Was it too much to ask?

Unfortunately it seemed so, as he could still hear Yanagi's whines. He had been patient, listening to it for hours, well, maybe minutes, but it was all he could stand!

Gathering up his courage, or whatever that was left of it, he walked over to the door and opened it, only to get slapped right across his face.

Kaoru pulled Ganko with him as they started to run while Fuyu laughed at their silliness of trying to get away from her.

Kaoru had no idea where he was running, all that was imprinted in his head was to run away from the girl, and as far as he was concerned, he was doing it well. That was, till he found himself staring in to the girl's face.

This time, Kaoru found himself being pulled by Ganko, who was running in the opposite direction, back towards the lid. Only to scream when Fuyu appeared in front of her upside down.

Then, it was back to Kaoru to lead the way.

Tokiya awoke, startled. He did not recall falling asleep. That's when he noticed his surroundings. Completely blackness. A sense of foreboding filled him as a figure of grey smoke started to form.

Fuuko found herself in a vortex, filled with overwhelming darkness. And with Yukiko beside her. A healthy and alive Yukiko, mind you.

"Where are we?" she asked, only to be utterly terrified when strong large hands grabbed her from behind.


	8. Kill Me Now!

Tokiya whirled Fuuko around to face him.

"Mi-chan! You surprised me! How'd you get here? Do you know where we are?"

"Quiet. There's something here with us."

"Well actually, it's Yukiko, the-"

"No. It's something else. It's a-"

A terrified wail had disrupted their conversation. Yukiko's eyes were filled with absolute panic and fear while her husband looked utterly elated.

* * *

Kaoru was tired. He was beginning to develop a fear of corridors. 

Ganko was even more exhausted. She badly wanted to smack Fuyu to hell.

Fuyu was delighted. It'd been years since she'd had so much fun.

* * *

"What I'd do?" Domon wailed as he clutched his right left cheek. 

Yanagi ignored him as she pursued after Recca.

"Come back here, you! I have not finished yet!"

Recca narrowly avoided her swinging hands as he crashed into Domon. Getting up, he entered the room, pulled Domon in and slammed the door.

"She slapped me."

Recca smacked him in response.

* * *

Fuyu was missing. 

They were back at the trap door.

The two stood back, waiting for something to spring up.

Moments later with nothing popping up, Ganko regained her courage and pulled the lid up.

And was very close to receiving a heart attack as Fuyu popped up and shouted "Boo!"


	9. Bedlam

The weather was horrible. The dark sky had turned into a misty grey, and the wind blew with such vigour that branches started to snap off, and leaves flew off. The temperature had dropped. It was cold, so cold that the lake nearby was freezing.

It was unnatural weather.

Only fitting that something unnatural was going on in the mansion as well.

* * *

Her head throbbed. She felt sick. Her stomach was churning, and she suddenly had a loss of energy. She was surprised to find herself panting.

She had never felt like this before. Never, this bad. Never, this uncomfortable in her own skin.

The bile rose in her throat, and she leaned over and let the bitter content spill on the dusty wooden floor. The liquid was a yellowish-green, but what disturbed her most were the weird movements in it.

She peered closely. Her eyes widened in horror as the tiny worms crawled. Her mouth opened, releasing a strangled scream.

Recca scrambled to open the door as he heard his princess shriek.

* * *

Fuyu was patiently waiting for her prey. It had been years since she had last killed anyone, but she had learned, the hard way, that patience was a virtue.

She ran her fingers through her tangled hair, smiling at her victims' idiocy.

It was amusing really, watching them running away from something inevitable. Fuyu sighed as she shifted her position on the ceiling fan.

She was starting to lose her patience.

* * *

Kaoru was pulling Ganko along now. She was exhausted, and it was up to him to get them to their escape. He ran aimlessly down the hallways, searching for his Tokiya-niisan or his Recca-niisan. In fact, he didn't care who it was, as long as it wasn't that twisted little girl.

"Kaoru."

He ignored her as her continued running.

"Kaoru."

"What?"

"Look at that. That black smoke…"

Kaoru looked back, taking in the sight of the thick black smoke coming filtering down the hallway. He stumbled slightly as he continued running.

* * *

Yukiko was suddenly nowhere to be found. Fuuko could only feel the fear rising through her as Tokiya grimaced.

He was still there, towering over them. The thick smoke began to choke them. Tokiya, who had enough sense to cover his nose and mouth with his sleeve, did likewise for Fuuko, who seemed to be unable to move.

Tokiya scanned their murky surroundings. All he could see was a large magnitude of dark space. There was no escape. He was going to die. He was going to die with a purple monkey. A purple monkey in which he still did not know his feelings for.

Tokiya was so deep in his pessimistic thinking, that he did not even notice Fuuko slump unconsciously into his arms.


End file.
